forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yurtrus
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Lesser deity | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = Nishrek | realm3e = Fleshslough | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Death, disease | domains3e = Corruption, Death, Destruction Evil, Orc, Suffering, Wrath | worshipers3e = Assassins, Monks, Orcs | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Pale white hands (unarmed strike) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Neutral evil (Lawful evil) | symbol2e = White hand on black field | homeplane2e = Hades | realm2e = Fleshslough, Oinos | serves2e = Gruumsh | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Death Disease | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Orcs | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }}Yurtrus ( ) was an orc god of death and disease. Where Shargaas symbolized the fear of what lurked in the bowels of the earth, Yurtrus embodied the constant threat of death and plagues with which the orcs lived every day. Description The Lord of Maggots did not speak or communicate, but sometimes was receptive to prayers and sacrifices to save an individual or a tribe from the ravages of disease. He was depicted as an orc whose body was covered in sores, excepting his hands, which were white and unblemished. History and Relationships By his very nature, Yurtrus had little relationship with anyone. He offered silent support to Shargaas when he tried to counteract the influence of the three orcish gods of war. Yurtrus certainly maintained links with other gods of death and disease, such as Talona, but perhaps it was more a rivalry than a real alliance. Like the rest of the orc pantheon, Yurtrus hated dwarves, elves, and goblins, and he opposed them when the opportunity arose. Worshipers Priesthoods Apart from some monastic orders, Yurtrus's church was not organized and its clergy was dispersed among numerous tribes and clans. The priests were rarely tribal leaders, but the terror inspired by their god gave them greater independence. Clergy were intermediaries between the tribe and Yurtrus when the community was the victim of a disease or an epidemic. cultivated to carry the plague of Yurtrus.]] In addition, priests of Yurtrus handled the bodies of those who had succumbed to disease, died in battle, or passed away with old age (which was very rare for orcs). The priests of Yurtrus were also responsible for overseeing the food stocks of the tribe, determining when meat was rotten or water too polluted to drink. Thus, some tribes began to worship Yurtrus as a god of food and health to be appeased. The priests and followers of Yurtrus prayed at dusk for their spells. Many clerics are also assassins, divine disciples or monks. An entire monk order called the Brotherhood of the Scarlet Scourge was dedicated to him. Unlike other monks, these monks could learn clerical abilities without destroying their potential as monks. They bleached their hands and infected their own long-grown nails with red ache through a special powder made from blood to spread the disease among their enemies. Sacrifices were generally offered to the Rotting Lord by inoculating a particularly horrible disease in victims. Holy Days The Church recognized two major holy days. The first was the Ceremony of Contagion, which was celebrated on Midsummer's Eve. It was said on that day the god spread a contagion that sapped the world of life and drew it inevitably toward winter and the end of the year. After a series of bloody sacrifices to protect the orcs from the ravages of disease, the priests of Yurtrus went forth to spread disease and death worldwide, especially among other races. The second holy day, known as Putrescent Death, was celebrated on the eve of Midwinter. During that night, the clergy of Yurtrus celebrated the death of the world, symbolized by the sacrifice of intelligent creatures from other races. Dogma Followers of Yurtrus believed death was inevitable for all living beings. The ravages of an epidemic were simply death taking victims who had not fallen in battle, so orcs should choose their end where it was most likely. However, disease would ultimately attack all living creatures. Orcs could only avoid the touch of White Hands by begging for mercy, and they should fear him, for death was always lurking in the shadows of Luthic's cave, and it will certainly strike again. Appendix Further Reading * References Connections de:Yurtrus Category:Lesser deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Neutral evil deities Category:Orc deities Category:Death domain deities Category:Corruption domain deities Category:Destruction domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Orc domain deities Category:Suffering domain deities Category:Wrath domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Oinos Category:Inhabitants of Hades Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Nishrek Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes